The Dancing Queen errrKing!
by EmilyIsisNephthys
Summary: A normal day in the Throne Room. A side story to 'The Joy Of Married Couples'


**AN**: Hi everybody! I haven't been updating the chapters of **'The Joy of Married Couples'** but I'll be sure to update it soon. This is just a **side story. ** Anyhow…I've spent most or well maybe all of lunchtime today finishing up this story.

I just thought of it while I was sitting down on the table at school (study room) and thought of a great idea of a story.

So here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh yea, my friend (Isis- who is also my best friend and I used her name as part of the user name) proofread it so no worries! 

I have no idea who the millennium items of scale and the eye belong to so I'll use Pegasus for the eye and the scale remains anonymous.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Characters of Yu-Gi-Oh…though I like to and all but I think they would sue me for it. I do not own Sailor V either; she belongs to the rightful owner! HOWEVER I DO **OWN** THE **PLOT** and the characters of **Aset** and **Nephy**!

**Summary**: A "normal" day in the Throne Room.

The Dancing Queen err…. King! 

"Yoh! Dude, what's happening here? It's like a dull party, mannnnnnnnnn", Yami boomed out loud in the palace. Making everyone jumped a mile high, making people dropped their millennium items; who were the scale carrier and the rod.

Everyone else who wasn't surprised had no emotions showing on their face to indicate that they weren't surprised at all; Pegasus – the millennium eye holder and Isis – the millennium necklace; quietly whispered one to another quickly, "You think he's on high on Nephy's collection of potions and booze?"

"Just look at his face, especially the eyes, look at them, the glow like glow worms do.." Pegasus happily replied to Isis, who was looking at his facial expressions.

While those two were whispering quietly, Yami zigzagged up to the priest and priestess and Pegasus looming forward to him, "…and what are you guys talking about here…?" Yami slowly slurred out his words.

Meanwhile, the others watched their minds set on one thing, _'is the king on something again…?'_ They watched as the king got nearer to Pegasus, who was still talking to Isis. As the king approached the carrier of the eye item, they were a bit shocked to see how close the king was to Pegasus.

Pegasus sweated like there was no tomorrow…because of how close he was to the king or rather the king was to him.

"Your Majesty, are you sick or unwell; perhaps you should be seated," Isis calmly told the king, also feeling a bit sorry for Pegasus. He looked like he was going to run like there was mp tomorrow.

"Why, I didn't think you care, Isis," Yami said sarcastically, moved away slowly from Pegasus, who fainted right away. Everyone else looked at the fallen body of Pegasus, then to the king, and then back tot eh body.

They shuffled back quickly when a crash and a big boom was heard in the throne room. They all turned to see a murderous Nephy moving towards her brother with Aset dragging her away from her target which was Aset's beloved, yet funny and his funky hair color, that she so loved. As Aset dragged Nephy's back to the room; where she found her crouching over half spilt bottle of wine and potions; where she kept it hidden in a secret place; she knew that there will be hell to pay.

"Come Nephy, there's no use being angry over spilt potions, you can always make another," she tried reasoning her friend but that didn't work; it only fueled her anger even more.

"Yami! When I get my hands on you! You are going to wish you…" Nephy trailed off. Knowing that the potion had taken effect on him. She clenches her teeth and said, "Which potion did you drink?"

Yami posed a girly figure (like Sailor V) and said, "a pretty pink one; very nice."

Nephy cringes in the inside; she knew the potion would take effect in about few seconds and it would last for a few hours.

Yami twirled around in his kilt like he was dancing with the dancing girls. Moving his arms about, singing his catchy tunes around the throne room. Not a minute later, he left the room and come back in his dancer's clothes. The priests and priestess; and Aset looked at Yami with their eyes huge with shock and mirth as they watch the king dancing around with more makeup on the eyes.

The group continued to watch their ruler, dancing his way his way to the group and scattered off to different direction avoiding him. Isis and Mohado hid under the table, Shadi and the scale person hid behind the curtains and finally the almighty Rod holder – Seto Kaiba hid behind the throne chair – the dais.

Pegasus woke up to see his king dressed in girl's dancing clothes and he thinks to himself, 'I'm not awake yet, this is a bad dream, must be a bad dream." With that he turned to the other side and sleep.

"Come here, my little darlings. We must celebrate!" Yami shouted, in a nice young woman way.

Nephy took her papyrus and wrote down what happen. She looked up to see Aset being forced into a dress that she's trying to get away from. A dress with a lot shows areas showing off skin.

Nephy gave Yami the antidote and took him to the chair, "stay here and keep still, this ought to teach you some lesson."

"Ughh…what happen to me…?" Yami said slowly and slowly getting up, next to him is a note saying:

'I know what you did yesterday and this should teach you a lesson, not to mess with my potions. Apologize to your advisors for your behavior last night.'

"What did I do last night?" Yami wondered in confusion, and then he looked down and saw what he was wearing…

"What the hell!"

AN: I really hope you liked it…It's my first humour story. Tell me what you think alright…? I would like to hear what your comments are and it might even encourage me to write more humours one.

V

V

V

Just hit that review button at the bottom. Thanks.


End file.
